A Hero's Past and Future
by zned51
Summary: Set after OoT. Link has been sent back to relive his past by the Princess Zelda, and has spent the last few years of his life living happily. But now, a new evil threatens the life of his homeland. MM is completely skipped/never happened. Link/Malon


**Notes, notes notes. Let's get this out of the way quick.**

**Guys, I really hope you like this first chapter. If you do, great, and if not, not so great. Regardless, it is going to be a LONG time until I spit out a new one. I'd really appreciate a review or two (If you're going to rage at me for Malon/Link, then do it mentally, please).**

**In any case, read, and enjoy. Rated T for some mature content in later chapters; I'll try and keep it as clean as possible.**

* * *

The moon saw all. The wide, open plains, the rushing, winding rivers, and the reaching, yearning mountains lay stretched beneath the white orb, paled by its light. Nothing escaped the patient gaze of the moon. Wind cut through the plains of Hyrule, carrying with it something both familiar and disturbing. Leaves whispered silent songs as they scuttled over the ground, pulled by the breeze that bore another far more disturbing passenger. The smell of death lay in subtle tones among the calm night wind. The land seemed to sigh with the passing of the breeze, aware of what was coming.

Kakariko Village lay quiet in it's slumber. Owls hooted benignly as small rodents scampered past their watchful eyes. Cows mooed contentedly in pleasant dreams, and Cuccos sat protectively on nests, vigilant even in sleep. The scenic town would've been the poster child for innocence and comfort, if it weren't for the swarm of dark figures moving through the graveyard, towards the sleeping village.

Soren was having a very bad night. He had lost most of his rupees in a card game - to his employer, no less - and had proceeded to spend the rest on mugs of the ale that Milla, the barkeep, kept handy in her tavern. Things started to get hazy after that, but he distinctly remembered being thrown out of the pub and landing rather painfully, before being hit in the face with a wet sack that resembled his wallet. He fought his way to his feet, and managed to remain standing only through a supreme effort of will. He found that his legs seemed to know where they were going on their own, and decided that whatever place he ended up falling down at would be a good enough place to sleep.

Soren stumbled almost blindly to the village well and turned the handle with shaky hands. As the bucket rose, Soren found the circular motion of the turning handle to be too much, and was clumsily sick, spilling the contents of his stomach on the ground beside him. Wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, and resignedly acknowledging the mess on his shoes, he drew the bucket the rest of the way and laid it on the stone of the well. Placing both hands on either side of the bucket and taking a moment to steady himself, he plunged his face into the water. For a moment, he revelled in the feel of the cold, cool liquid caressing his head. Taking the bucket in both of his not inconsiderable hands, he upended most of the contents over himself. Shivering, he gulped down the last of the water, and felt some of his sense return to him.

_Where to sleep?_ he wondered, _Home is out of the question. The wife will kill me._ _Maybe over by Sara's house…?_ Holding his aching head in one hand, and tracing the stone of the windmill's base with the other, he let his hand lead him towards the graveyard, and closer to the pile of straw normally outside of the Cucco keeper's house.

Soren found himself stumbling past the arch leading to the graveyard, and felt an irrational chill run down his spine. Something down the path seemed to be darkening the night, sucking the light from the moon even as it shone down on the stones leading to the resting place of the dead. Unexplainable dread filled him, shaking him to his very core. Vaguely, he heard a scream, and wondered almost hopefully if it was only the local kids tormenting Dante, the aged gravekeeper. The darkness moved closer.

_Move..._ Soren begged himself, realizing stupidly that his legs would no longer support him as he fell to the ground. _Got to go. Got to go home, and wake up. All a dream._

The darkness became complete, a solid black wall of fog moving slowly towards him. Soren didn't know what it was, but something inside of him, something sober, fought with him, screamed at him to run away while there was still time. For the second time in his life, Soren truly regretted being too drunk to stand. The fog rolled over him, engulfing him and plunging him into the darkest night he had ever seen. He managed a whimper. The very air seemed to be freezing in his lungs, and he might as well have been blind for all the good his eyes did him. Slowly, he curled into a ball, hands clutched tight to his chest, as memories of things he would've rather forgotten fought their way to the surface of his mind. "I'm sorry, Pa." A pleading voice, he barely recognized as his own. "The Cuccos, they just went wild... "

"I didn't mean to drop the bottles!"

The sounds of his own cries as his father strapped his hand for stealing.

The look on his own face, in the mirror, when his brother died.

The day he lost his first job.

Memories of pain and sadness, of utter despair, floated to the surface, blanking out all other thoughts. And abruptly, it was over. The sadness remained however, sapping his will to live, to breathe, to wake up at dawn the next morning. Soren's drunken mind barely even noticed the ReDeads and Stalfos shuffling past him, towards the town. Vaguely, he wondered if one of them would kill him. He almost welcomed the thought. Life was not worth living.

But the undead monsters sloughed on. Not until they had passed did he see through the fog that enveloped him. Standing in his own circle of radiance, stood a man wearing a mask painted like the face of a Wolfos. The light seemed to spring forth from the ground where he stood, casting not more than a glimmer into the fog.

"You," came a voice from the mask, "You who would not live to see sunrise. If I could offer you a way out of your misery... A way out of your pain... Would you take it?"

Soren nodded, miserable. Anything was better than this feeling of total sorrow.

"Then serve me, now and forever."

Soren stared in surprise at the hilt of the dagger that seemed to blossom in his chest. He turned his eyes toward the painted mask, and was surprised to see the eyes of the Wolfos move, almost of their own accord. Then he slumped sideways, and closed his eyes. But not for long.

Shurik shivered with delight at what she saw. The village was burning, yes, there was no doubt of that. The glow would've been seen for miles, if it weren't for the fog that Kuza had called. Screams of villagers cut the night air, as some fought, and some screamed, but most died. The sounds of children crying were cut short by the piercing shrieks of ReDeads as they froze their victims before sucking the life from their very mouths. Stalfos howled with breathy laughter as they cut down the meagre contingent of city's guards, then smiled their deathly smiles as their jawbones clacked while they cheered soundlessly.

"The village is in flames, lord," said Shurik, her voice a sibilant hiss underneath the hood of her purple cloak. "The Sheikah are forever dead."

The man in the Wolfos mask nodded, the action being the barest inclination of his head.

"We march on Death Mountain next?"

Again, the man in the mask nodded.

Shurik cackled. "Death Mountain. It is fitting. Shall we once again resurrect Volvagia?"

Another nod.

"It will be as you say, milord. While we are on the subject of near future actions..."

"What we discussed before?" His voice was deep and commanding, but as cold and emotionless as the fog surrounding them.

"Yes, lord. It would be best if we took care of the matter before we invaded the castle. Otherwise it may prove troublesome to insert your... 'agent'. They will fortify the Temple, as you well know."

"Very well. See to it."

"Of course, lord." Shurik smiled, bone white teeth meeting in a sharktooth grin. "It will be as you say..." she whispered, disappearing into the darkness.

Kora, the merchant, woke to a light fog and an even lighter head.

"Too much import ale last night," he muttered, climbing to his feet and pulling on his robes. He stumbled over jars abundant in the semi darkness, the pale light flowing in through the window above the door the only guide he had. Cursing as he stubbed his toe yet again, he slumped against the door, grateful for the moment of respite. He gave the door knob a twist, and a push, and got nothing in return. Sighing, he backed up a step, and rammed the door with a sandal clad foot. The door sprang open with an audible bang. A lone cucco on the street leaped into the air with a startled squawk, and somewhere in the distance, a dog barked. Hyrule castle overlooked the Market, standing tall and proud over the square.

Kora stretched, blinking several times in the sudden sunlight, and hopped up and down to warm himself. The two guards overseeing the lowering of the drawbridge gave him a brief nod before turning back to their work. Kora spent another leisurely minute out in the morning sun before heading back into his combination home and emporium.

Humming snatches of a song he was composing, he drew the shades on the windows over the shelves and let in the daylight. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his pipe and reached for his tabac pouch, and was surprised when his fingers caught paper instead. Drawing the parchment forth, he saw a flowery looking seal on one side, and some very feminine-looking lettering on the other.

"I hate not being able to read," he muttered irritably, "Not that I would ever think of reading someone else's mail, by Nayru! But where did it come from…?"

He had no more time for thought as the drawbridge outside dropped heavily, opening the road to the plains of Hyrule.

"I suppose I'd better get things ready for the day…" The letter lay on a table by the door, forgotten in less than a minute, as the Market Square began to come to life.

The day's awakenings were always rude. Link woke with a start, and clapped his hands to his ears, as Rococco the rooster crowed out reveille. Link paused for a moment, ensuring that the damned bird was really finished, before throwing off his blankets and standing. Straw stuck out of the back of his shirt, and he absently plucked it out of his collar as he yawned and stretched. The dawn light spilled into the open doors of the barn he was sleeping in, decorating the loft he called home. A solitary cow mooed in his direction, before dropping its head lazily back into the shadows. Clad only in his small clothes and shirt, he slid down the ladder, and walked a slow, easy circuit of the barn.

The pigsty was secure; none of the animals had gotten loose in the night. Link counted the hogs anyway, and was satisfied at the normal count of thirteen. Kneeling at the bars, he patted the largest, fattest sow on the head and spoke to her.

"It's almost slaughter time soon," he said. "We'll have to pick one of you to eat. You're safe though, Galina. Women…" He trailed off, muttering about how you can never eat the animals a woman names, and how much meat they would have provided.

Next were the short stockades where the sheep and cows were contained. Link ran a hand through the thick wool of one of the sheep, and frowned. There was going to be plenty of work to do today. He sighed, and counted his blessings. More wool meant more clothing, or more items for barter. The cows looked at him questioningly as he moved past them, stopping only to shoo one away from the latch that held them in their pen, and give the one pregnant cow a cursory glance.

Satisfied that the rats were being kept in check by the cat he had bought, Link moved to the slop pail to dish out the pigs' daily breakfast. He soon lost himself in the million things that needed doing yesterday, things that seemed to crop up faster than he could reap them down. Let the cows and sheep out, then muck out the stalls. Pitch hay for the animals then toss some oats in as a treat. Check on the pregnant cow, and give her a quick rubdown with some straw. Link paused for a moment and leaned on a pitchfork. Now to clean up his bedding…

A cough from behind him caused him to turn around. Malon stood in the open barn door, her brown hair pulled back in a simple pony tail. The grin on her lips touched her whole face, and lights danced in her pale blue eyes. She wore a pale white dress, and Link wondered if it actually took time for her to make something so plain look so good. He couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to settle down with a girl like her one day, a girl so pretty that her smile outshone the dawn light and left an impression after it passed. It was like looking into a fire at night, then blinking and seeing the ghost of a flame on the back of your eyelids. Abruptly, Link realized she was talking.

"Pardon? I didn't catch that."

"I said breakfast is ready. Hurry up and come inside before my pa cleans house."

Link snorted. "Your father wouldn't clean house if it was infested with rot and rats."

"You know what I meant. And Link…" She trailed off, eyeing him up and down, grin widening even more. "Try and be a little more… presentable before you come inside."

Link realized that he was clad only in his shirt and smallclothes, and yelped. He practically ran up the ladder, pitchfork left standing a moment before it overbalanced and toppled.

Behind him, Malon's laughter echoed in the morning sun. Link wished he could be awakened by that laugh – it sounded so much like the tinkling of bells – some day. Bettter than a cock's crow.

"Sorry I'm late," he said nonchalantly, as he slid in the side door of Lon Lon Ranch's main building. Malon turned from washing dishes, and gave his clothing – a plain brown tunic and breeches, accompanied by his trademark hat – an approving look before turning back to her duties. Link blushed scarlet, ears flushing red to their tips. A cackle from the other man seated at the table gave him something else to turn his attention on.

"You're late, boy! It just so happens that I was extra hungry this mornin', and ate all the breakfast! You'll have to wait for lunch now. What say you to that?"

Link's face fell as Talon's cackles started up again. Shaking her head, Malon raised one soapy hand and pointed to a covered tray on the counter beside her. Link grinned, removed the cloth covering the tray, and moved to the table. As he began to eat, Talon's laughter died down into silence.

"How're the animals treatin' ya?"

Link paused, piece of egg halfway to his mouth. "They do fine by me, sir. They don't bother me any, and I might as well be close to them. They are my job after all."

Talon grunted sourly. "Hmph. I told you before boy, you're welcome to a room in the house. The work you're doin' here is more than payin' for it."

Link gestured with his fork while he talked. "I like to sleep where I can smell the air, sir. Besides, I wouldn't dream of imposing on you any further. You've given me a place to stay, and food to eat. What more could I ask?"

"Just so long's as you don't go tellin' people I owe you anythin'."

"Pa…" Malon warned.

Talon waved a hand in her direction, shushing her. "I know, I know, I don't mean nothin' by it. Just sayin', is all. Malon," he said, suddenly spinning in his seat to face her. "Another one of them letters from a lord came agin' today. You gonna read it?"

"I already know what it, pa. It's another marriage proposal. I already burned it."

"You… you _what_?" Spluttered Talon, "That's the third one in as many months! Malon these guys have everythin'! Money, wine, their own musical instruments, enough livestock to feed armies and _clocks_! They have _workin'_ clocks."

Malon sighed airily as she dried the dishes. "Money isn't everything Pa. Chances are he's three times my age and has a belly the size of an ale tun."

"Huh, you'll have a hard time findin' a deal as good as that around here Malon. Link here is probably the best you'll get, and he's far from a lord!" Link raised his head and smiled to show that he took no offense. Talon nodded to him and turned back to his daughter, then recoiled in horror.

Malon stood with a plate in hand, dreamy smile on her face and a far off look in her eyes. "Yeah, that's true, isn't it Pa?"

Talon spluttered and mumbled, and was interrupted by Link. "I'm done, Malon. I'll go pump some more water for the dishes. I'll get it for the wash, too." He gave her a boyish grin, and turned away towards the door. Neither Talon nor his daughter saw the sadness hiding deep in his eyes as he made his way to the door. As it shut behind him, he heard Talon begin pestering his daughter.

"You can't be serious, Malon! He's a farmer, a kid from the forest with nothin' to his name! I took him in 'cause I felt sorry for him and he's done me some favours…" The voice trailed off behind him as he headed for the well.

Link strained under the weight of two massive buckets of water as he made his way to the backdoor of the main house. Four more like them lay in a neat row along the wall by the boiler. Lifting the lid, Link poured the six buckets in and stoked the slow burning fire underneath the iron device. Satisfied that the water would be thoroughly heated when Malon got around to the wash, he moved through the rooms of the house towards the kitchen.

"I FORBID IT, MALON! NEVER!"

Link stopped just inches shy of pushing open the door into the kitchen. Talon's angry shouts were undercut by something softer and much more feminine. Link waited until he heard Talon's heavy tread crossing the floor. Muttering something about shearing the sheep, Talon left the room accompanied by the sound of a door slamming hard enough to shake the house. Link opened the door and stepped into the room.

Malon was standing at the counter, shoulders shaking softly as she cried. Link crossed the space between them in a heartbeat… and then froze, unsure of what to do. The decision was made for him as Malon spun and threw her arms around his neck, sobbing softly into his chest. Link's arms wrapped around her of their own accord, holding her tight. They stayed like that for a long time. After what seemed like an eternity, Malon's shoulders stopped hitching and she raised a tear streaked face to Link's, wearing a sheepish grin.

"I got yelled at," she said softly.

"I noticed," said Link, drinking in the scent of her hair, the curve of her lips, and the electrifying feel of her body pressed against his. "I caught the last bit. What was that all about?"

She pulled away from him and dashed some of the clean water for the dishes into her face. Link wanted to reach out and put his arms around her again, but restrained himself. _What am I thinking?_ he thought to himself, _This would never work. And not just because of _that_. She's going to marry a lord someday, and she'll have everything she'll ever need. _

"It's just… my Pa doesn't understand a girl's heart, I guess. He thinks he knows what's best for me, and can't stand hearing otherwise. All fathers worry about their daughters, I guess."

Link nodded. "Sometimes I, uh, worry about you too. Are you going to be okay?"

She nodded.

"Then I'm going to help the ranch master shear some sheep. In his current state of mind, he's likely to kill one accidentally." Not waiting for an answer, he strode across the room and disappeared out the door, fleeing from his feelings.

Talon sat on a stool, shears in hand, staring dejectedly at the animal in front of him. He sighed heavily, and raised the blades in his hands, then yelped as the animal in front of him walked away. It took him a moment to notice Link holding a rope lead pulling the animal away from him. It took him another moment to notice that Link was leading a cow back out to the grazing pasture. Disgusted, Talon dropped the shears to the ground and cursed. Link loosed the animal, then disappeared among them. He reappeared a moment later, leading a pair of sheep. Pulling up a stool and a pair of shears, he hobbled each of the animals in front of Talon and himself.

Talon nodded to him and took up the shears he had dropped in the dust. They worked in silence for awhile, each man taking care in their job. It was Talon that broke the lingering quiet.

"I didn't mean to make her cry."

Link continued to shear away the wool from the animal's body.

"It's hard, sometimes. For her, and for me. Growin' up without a mother is… difficult. She has nobody to talk to. Except for the horses, and only they can show so much sympathy without words."  
Link nodded.

"She wants to marry you, you know?"

His hands froze on the shears. "I know," he said softly. "And I her. But I can't."

Talon sighed loudly. "It isn't that I don't like you boy. You've done a lot for me. But she has lords – _lords_, man – beatin' down the door and fallin' over each other to ask for her hand in marriage. The best thing for her to do is find one she can stand and marry him."

Link almost laughed. The man was giving him the same reasons he had given himself. There was one missing, but Talon didn't seem to know about that one, and Link was not telling unless prodded – with a sharp flaming stick.

They sheared the rest of the sheep in silence.

It was long past midday when they finished. Both men washed and went inside for lunch. Malon was nowhere in sight. Two trays were on the counter, with a note written in charcoal on a dish towel.

"Go on boy, read it. You know I can't."

Link nodded and read the message aloud. "'I'm tending the horses – eat up and finish your work.' Huh, she's telling us to finish up while she plays with horses?" Both men grumbled about the shortcomings of women, took their trays, and went back outside to eat.

Pulling up the stools they had used to shear sheep, Link and Talon rested their backs against the barn and looked out over the horse track. Malon was riding Epona, putting the other horses through their paces. The track that ran around the inside of Lon Lon ranch was well worn and beaten flat by countless days of horse hoof pounding at the ground. Link watched in sheer admiration as Malon directed Epona with the slightest pressure of her knees and the lightest twitch of her hands. He wished for the day he could control any horse, much less Epona that well.

"I think…" he said to Talon, mouth half full of bread and meat, "It's time for me to go back to the forest for a bit." Talon nearly choked, and Link gave him a hearty slap on the back that put him right. "Only for a few days. I haven't seen Navi in a month or so, and she's probably worried sick about me. Besides... it's probably better if I let things cool down for awhile. You should be alright with the ranch until I get back."

Talon nodded slowly. "We'll be okay. If somethin' comes up, I can always hire somebody from one of the villages. When do you think you'll be leavin', boy?"

"First light, tomorrow. I want to get an early start. I'm in no rush, I'll make it in a day or two. I'm hoping I'll see some traveling peddlers or some other kind of merchant on the way. I'd like to get some presents for a couple of my friends."

"Are you going to tell her?"

Link thought for a moment. "No."

"She's not goin' to be happy…" Talon muttered, jerking his head towards his daughter. "Had bad experiences with people up and disappearin' out of her life."

Link nodded. "Her mother."  
"Right."

Silence resumed it's patrol between the two men. Not another word passed between them until Talon announced he was finished eating, and rose to take his tray inside.

"Thank you for having me…" whispered Link, as Talon rose and went inside. His own tray, long since bereft of food, lay on the ground beside him. Ants found the crumbs, and a thin writhing line of black soon formed between the tray and some far off hive. Link didn't even notice. He was lost in his own thoughts, a myriad of disconnected images and sounds playing in his head. Sighing, he leaned back against the barn and let his eyes close.

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_This is all my fault…"_

"_Now give me the Ocarina, Link..."_

"_I can send you back to your own time, your own place…"_

"_Where you are supposed to be…"_

_The ocarina feels a thousand stones heavier than normal, as he fishes it out of his pouch. He hesitates a moment before placing it into her hand, and wishes that things could be different. He opens his mouth to tell her that it is okay for him to stay here, with her, but she cuts him off by laying her hand atop his. She raises the Ocarina to her lips, and the beginning mournful notes of a song sally forth from the instrument._

_The world becomes white._

Link awoke with a start. A lone Cucco pecking at the ground near him gave a startled squawk and leapt away, rustling it's feathers huffily. Link raised his hands and rubbed his eyes.

"Finally."

Link jumped and fell off his stool.

Malon looked over at him lying in the dust and laughed before standing and lowering a hand. "You've been out for a couple of hours. If you wanted to take a nap, you should've gone inside."

Link took the proffered hand and let her pull him to his feet. "Sorry. I was thinking about some things and I guess I must've dozed off." He moved to gather the tray from his lunch, and found it gone.

"I took care of it while you were out."

Link made a mock bow. "Oh. Why thank you, pretty lady."

Malon smiled mischievously. "Oh, it wasn't for free. You owe me."

Link wondered what was happening. "Uh?"

"Come on." Malon grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the oval track.

"I don't – what are we doing?"

"We're racing horses."

Link's feet dug into the ground. "Uh uh. No way. You know how horses get around me, Malon."

"Come on, you idiot. I'll even let you use 'her.'"

"Even still, I don't think this is –"

Malon stopped trying to pull him forward, and abruptly rounded on him, hands on hips. "Shut it, Link. I've been bored all day. Let me have some excitement for once. I never get to have any fun."

Link opened his mouth to protest again then wisely thought better of it when he noticed a smouldering fire in her eyes. "Okay."

She smiled and grabbed his hand again, suddenly all laughs and giggles.

_Women…_ thought Link, _They're all crazy._

The horse paddock was full of silent animals, all happily grazing at the grass that grew plentiful around them. Malon calmly opened the gate and walked in among the five foot high walls of horseflesh. Link spoke a silent prayer, then took a step into the paddock.

Pandemonium broke loose. The nearest three horses reared, and bolted to the other side of the enclosure, while the rest began stamping irritably, some of them whinnying loudly. Malon laughed fit to burst, and selected a tall dark tower of a horse from the group. She calmed the animal with a touch on the side of its nose, and a whispered word in its ear. Leading the animal to the gate, she saddled and bridled the horse.

Link had not moved, fearful of discomforting the animals any more than he had already. Malon looked at him questioningly, mockingly, and laughed when he just shook his head. Tying her animal to a post, she picked an object out of her dress and handed it to him. "Play it. She'll come."

Resigned, Link nodded and raised the instrument to his lips. The first soft notes swam softly out of the ocarina, echoing easily through the ranch. As Link played, the horses' unease died down. After a few moments, Link paused, then began anew, this time playing Malon's self-titled "Epona's Song." As the song reached its end, Link heard a whinny and saw Epona rear on her hind legs. The mare's reddish-chestnut coat marked her among the other animals, which were mainly a glossy black or a dull brown. She nosed her way through the other animals, and trotted over to stand beside Link, nuzzling him affectionately.

"It's amazing what a little music can do," mused Malon, as she watched Link pat the horse. The other animals' earlier discomfort may have been a thing of the imagination, so calm were they now.

"Thank you…" whispered Link, as he scratched the mare behind the ears. Selecting a saddle and tack, he saddled and mounted the horse.

"Come on!" shouted Malon, "You're slow! I might as well already say that I've won!" Link turned to see her twisted in the saddle, looking back at him from the bone white line of sand that marked the start and finish line of the oval track. Cautiously, he clucked to Epona and directed her to the line.

"Rules?" asked Link.

"Standard. First one around the track twice wins. There's something important riding on this, so you're going to want to win. Trust me." Link stared at her in horror. "Ready?"

Link shook his head slowly. "Listen, I'm not sure betting is such a –"

"GO!" Malon dug her heels into her horse, and sped off down the track, laughing.

"Damnit!" swore Link, snapping the reins and crouching low in the saddle. Epona shot forward like an arrow from a bow, hooves pounding the ground with a pulverizing force. Link's eyes compressed into slits as he galloped through the dust cloud left by Malon's mount. "Come on," he muttered under his breath. Sensing her rider's distress, Epona picked up speed. Link saw Malon now, bent low in the saddle, hair a dark streamer behind her. "Pour it on!"

The finish line flashed by in a blur of white, so fast Link almost missed it. "We can do this," muttered Link, "She's not more than a half dozen spans ahead…" The first turn came and went.

"Come on!"

Link pushed his body even closer to his horse, praying for that extra push. The second turn came up, and Link pulled even with Malon. Her face was grim, set with determination. Darting to the inside, he turned to her as he passed, and grinned. Surprisingly enough, she grinned back. Confused, Link turned and set his eyes on the finish line, when Epona came to a sudden halt, rear hooves digging into the ground as she slowed. Malon streaked by, laughing and waving at him as she crossed the line and dismounted. Link uttered an angry growl, and flapped the reins. Epona refused to move. The mare stood placidly, cropping grass while Link sat atop her fuming. Malon smiled sweetly and clucked to Epona, who promptly began shuffling toward her. Spluttering, Link dismounted.

"You cheated."

"Maybe a little," said Malon with a wink.

"I thought- That's- You- " Link uttered an angry growl. Malon opened her mouth to say something, but before she could utter a sound, Link spun and stalked off towards the back of the house.

Link stripped off his tunic, leaving him clad in only his breeches and his undershirt, spotted dark in some places with sweat. Jamming his cap firmly back onto his head, he laid his tunic on the ground. The woodpile was large, made up of split logs and uncut rounds evenly. Taking the woodcutter's maul from the alcove by the pile, he lost himself in the steady rhythm of chop and stack, viciously driving the maul into the wood. Soon, sweat drenched him, and his undershirt became a sopping blanket clinging to his shoulders. He paused for a moment to remove it, and then went back to work. As Link split wood, his temper drained out of him like the strength from his muscles. When he stopped, he was surprised to find that the sun was beginning to set. Placing the maul back in its place, he stretched. Muscles that felt like water tensed and then relaxed. Hunger gnawed at his belly. Link sighed. After donning his tunic, he bundled his undershirt into a rag before slinging it into the barn. Turning away, he opened the door to the main house.

The sound of Talon sawing logs greeted Link as he crossed the threshold and slipped off his boots. Padding softly through the house, Link came to the kitchen. Sunset painted the room an appealing shade of orange. Link had to hunt for a moment before he could find the tray left out for him. A piece of cloth, again with charcoal markings, also sat by his food. Squinting, he tried to make the letters out in the dim light, but couldn't. Sighing, he was about to pocket the cloth for later reading, when a slim hand darted over his shoulder and snatched it. Link stiffened, then picked up his tray and proceeded to the table. After a moment, Malon followed.

"I can warm that up for you, if you'd like."

Link shook his head. "It's okay. Don't worry about it." He began to eat mechanically, eyes on his plate. A moment passed, then:

"You're mad, aren't you?"

"Not anymore. I was. It wasn't because I lost."

"Well I-"

Link kept on as if he hadn't heard her. "It's not that I lost… It's just that you cheated. I guess. I don't know. Sort of. It's… hard for me to explain."

"What's so hard about it?"

"I'm not really any good at this. This whole… explaining thing. I'm not sure how. I guess… I guess the problem is that I trust you. A lot. And when you tell me you want to horse race, I figure it's going to be on even terms. It's a betrayal of trust, sort of. I just… never expected that kind of thing from you." Another moment passed in silence. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to overreact over such a small thing. I mean, it was only a horse race, right?" Link smiled up at Malon, sitting across from him; was surprised to see her eyes wet. "What are you…? No. This is my fault, you shouldn't feel bad."

"But I do," she replied, "I feel terrible. I thought it would just be a joke. I was wrong. I'm sorry."

"Listen. Hey. Don't feel bad. I'll end up feeling terrible. Just… come on, what did we have on the line anyway?"

"Oh, that. It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Malon gave him a half-smile and wiped her eyes on the corner of her dress.

"Uh-uh. Tell me, or I'll really get mad." Link smiled to show he was joking. "It's in my nature to be curious."

"I just wanted you to make me a promise."

"What was the promise?"

"That… is a secret." Malon winked at him.

"That's-"

"Good night Link. I'm going to bed."

"But I- Good night." After Malon left, Link sat at the table for a long time, dinner left untouched and forgotten. He wondered if it wasn't time for a more prolonged visit to the forest after all.

* * *

**There we have it. Chapter one, all bundled up and ready to get thrown into a furnace. I'll let you guys be judges. Let me know how it is, please and thanks.**

**And like I said, don't expect a new one for awhile.**


End file.
